Old Blue Chair
by GrayFox474
Summary: AU Zell reminiscences during his 20th birthday and thinks about where his life has been and where it's going as he sits in his "Old Blue Chair."


Author's Note: To those who have ever had nostalgia come on strong and couldn't help but cry, I hope this fic strikes you. This story was inspired by Kenny Chesney's song "Old Blue Chair" and sitting in the blue rocking chair in my living room on January 29th, 2005. My 17th birthday. Pretty much a recap of the many thoughts that had run through my thoughts as I sat there in that "old blue chair." Hope you enjoy it.

Zell woke up on the 17th of March in his bed. It was 20th birthday. As he entered the shower, he remembered that his mother had asked him to come over and go throw some of his old stuff because she was cleaning out the house.

The shower was just a temporary respite from his hectic life. He got out quickly and went off to get breakfast. Squall, Rinoa and him had all taken the last couple of days off. He was meeting them for breakfast. When he entered the cafeteria, Rinoa ran over and threw her arms around him.

"HAPPY 20th BIRTHDAY ZELLY!!!" Rinoa yelled excitedly. Zell couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Thank you Rinoa." Zell responded. Squall had now made his way over to Zell and stuck out his hand.

"Well, buddy, you made it through 2 decades of life. Congratulations." Squall said smiling as he shook Zell's hand. Zell laughed.

"Thanks bro." Zell grinned.

"So what are we gonna do today to celebrate?" Rinoa asked Zell.

"Well I promised I'd go over to my mother's and go through some of my old junk. You don't mind do you?" Zell said, insinuating that they should come.

"We'd love to." Rinoa said as she entwined her fingers with Squall's.

"We'll go later this evening, like around 5." Zell responded. Squall nodded his approval.

"So, we got to go do something in the meantime and I was thinking we could all go see a movie." Rinoa suggested.

The day went on but it just seemed like something was missing to Zell, he couldn't put his finger on it but he could always feel it there.

"Guys, it's about 5 o'clock, we should get over to my mom's." Zell said, looking at a clock on the wall.

"Alright, let's go." Squall replied.

When they reached Mrs. Dincht's house they could see things spread out all across the front of the house.

"There's my boy." Mrs. Dincht looked at him with such pride and love I her eyes and embraced him.

"Love you mom." Zell said as he returned the embrace.

"Love you too, Zell." His mother said while kissing his forehead. "Well, let's get started."

Squall, Rinoa, Zell and his mother are started to go through the junk throughout her house.

"Oh Zell, come outside please," Mrs. Dincht called from the front door.

The three friends all went outside.

"I was thinking about breaking that up and getting rid of it." Zell's mother pointed to an object as she spoke.

Squall, Rinoa and Zell looked over and saw an old blue rocking chair.

It's paint was chipped, and it looked as if it had seen a lot of use throughout the years.

Zell just stared at it and Rinoa saw his expression soften and she thought he was going to cry. But he never did. He slowly walked over, picked it up and started to walk to the beach, not far from his mother's house. No one said a word or even moved. They just went inside the house and sat at Mrs. Dincht's table. There was a window in her house that overlooked the coast of Balamb. They watched him place it in the sand, softly sit down in it and just stare out at the azure water. None of them knew what was going on and they decided to not say anything. Mrs. Dincht brought Squall and Rinoa some drinks and they began to talk about her "baby boy." The stories of him made them laugh so hard they began to cry. They continued talking and enjoying themselves and still Zell just sat, eyes glued to the gorgeous ocean.

"It's 7:00, don't you think we should go get him. It's been 2 hours." Rinoa said to Squall. He agreed and they both picked up their chairs and walked to the beach. Squall place his chair on Zell's left side and sat down. Rinoa followed suit on his right side. They all just stared. The sun was sinking from the ever-darkening sky and dipping into the sapphire sea. Zell spoke unexpectedly.

"I've sat here so many times and just thought throughout the years. Nostalgia always kinda catches up with you…" Zell said softly. Rinoa and Squall stayed silent.

"What you been thinking about Zell?" Rinoa gently prodded.

"About a little bit of everything." Zell replied.

"I was thinking about our lives years ago." A tear rolled down Zell's cheek and he brushed it away. "About Selphie, Irvine, and Quistis. How I haven't talked to any of them in over 2 years. I remember so clearly each of those days. When Selphie and Irvine left to go to Trabia Garden, they were so excited and I remember coming here that night and pulling out this old blue chair and sitting here and crying for hours and hours. Or when Quistis took that teaching job at Galbadia Garden, I came back here and prayed she wouldn't leave, for so long, I wanted her to stay so bad." Another tear escaped Zell's eye. Rinoa gently reached over and rubbed his arm.

"This chair really means a lot to you, doesn't it?" Squall spoke, his eyes never leaving the water.

"You can think about anything anywhere and I've been around the world and seen a little bit of everything, but nothing compares to the way that I see it…" Zell broke into my pronounced sobs. "the way that I see it…to the way that I see it when I sit in this old blue chair." Zell spoke gently. "It's always been here, just like an old trusted friend. I've sat here and read some good books, wrote a few songs, looked at my life, where it's going and where it's gone, all sitting right here in this old blue chair."

"Sitting here I've caught a few fish and always caught some rays." Zell said laughing slightly.

"This chair was my bed that one New Year's night when I was exhausted, and I woke up to a hundred mosquito bites I swear, got 'em all sitting right her, in this old blue chair."

"When Quistis and I broke up, I came right to this spot and bawled, just trying to console my broken heart." Zell said laughing as he thought about it. "Guess God knew what he was doing that time." At this point, Rinoa had started crying, just listening to him. Squall still had that faraway look in his eyes, quietly contemplating Zell's words.

"I've sat right here and prayed for forgiveness again and again, asking God for a brand new start." Zell smiled. "I've screwed up so many times but I've always been able to come right back here and feel like this spot was just the easiest to commune with Him. The one person who's always been right here for me, just waiting to be my friend. He's always been my Best Friend." Zell smiled through his tears.

"It just seems like I've lost so much throughout these 20 years and yet still, no matter how unfaithful I am, my Father has always been right here for me. To console me, give me some comfort, share in my joy, my pain, my tears, He's been here through everything."

"Zell," Squall started "we love you man and we're here for you, so if you ever need to talk to either of us, we're always free." Zell stood up, tears still streaming down his face, and gave Squall a hug.

"Thank you Squall." Zell said sincerely. He turned to Rinoa.

"Always here for you…always." Rinoa repeated. She wrapped her tiny arms around his frame and embraced him. She kissed him on the cheek, grabbed her boyfriend's hand and they started to walk back towards Mrs. Dincht's house.

Zell watched as they headed back to his mother's house. Still crying, he sat back down and bowed his head. He placed his head upon his folded hands, and he began to pray.

"Thank you so much Lord for all of the blessings you've placed in my life. For all the life you've given me, all the people who've loved me, all the people you've placed in my life for all of the experiences in my life. And most of all, thank you for your ever-present friendship and laying down your life for me. For all of the life left for me to live, people for me to meet and all that I've done, I praise you Father. Watch over me I pray, In Jesus' name, Amen."

Zell looked back up at the burning sky, sinking down even further into the vastness of the sea before him, he smiled through his weeping, and continued thinking.

Well, that's it. To all the people who've been a part of my life in any way, I love you and if I never see you again, I'll miss you. I've experienced a lot over 17 years and thinking back, I may get sad missing those times, but I wouldn't trade a moment of it, ever. I thank God for all the opportunities and life he's given me through his perfect Son, and I can't help but sit in awe. Thanks to all who've read my fanfics and to all who live in this wonderful world of ours, may God constantly watch over you and bless you with peace and compassion.

Until next time,

Gray Fox


End file.
